Shadow Mod World
by jame8000
Summary: In a world filled with strange magic technology even human mobs but someone does not like it and plans to destroy it but a single man and his army of free will fighters will have to defeat him not the best at summarys but it will have to do.
1. Chapter 1

Feed the Tekkit

Chapter One:

A new beginning

I do not own Minecraft i only own my oc now and future ones.

* * *

I awoke to see a blue sky cloud drifting by. I then hear a voice say _Get up. _I ignore the voice at first but it then say much louder _Get up! _

I then decide to get up. I then look around think on impulse I start walking north. After a while I see things I can only guess to be tree but they seemed to be blocky.

Then the voice came back _collect the wood._ How? I'm a bit surprised to hear my voice. _Punch it with your fist. _I was a bit confused but I did.

Soon after the wood shrinks to fit in my palm. _Pick it up and put it in your bag_. I then do so but soon after say _collect four stack of wood and then proceed to the north._

I start think _Voice who am I? … _silence. Then the voice says _you are James Edwin for now that all I'll tell you._

After what I can only guess to be 6 minutes I'm done so I proceed north. _Now see that lake_? The voice asks. Yes. I reply confused. _Look at yourself._

He saw he had spiky hair a white t-shirt a black short sleeve jacket and black pants. _Now let tell you who you are._

_You are James Edwin you are 17 year old male in the land of Minecraftia. This land is special it has_

_Magic technology and stuff like that. There is a great evil rising here that you and the people of this world must fight. Now I must go but first look in that chest on the other side of the lake. _

I then proceed to walk to the chest and inside I find a iron sword a book and a single torch. The book is titled Welcome to Minecrafta. Before I can start reading I hear a scream and I start to run toward it.

* * *

Ok i hope you like it the first chapters short for a reason it because it the introduction so yeah please review if you want good or bad i'll take it


	2. Chapter 2

Feed the Tekkit

Chapter Two:

Meet the Enemies

I still don't own Minecraft only my oc

As I reach the source of the scream I see a group of little midnight black creatures crowding a girl. Hey get away from her I yell not even thinking about it.

They ran towards me and I stood my ground as they charged at me. I than grabbed the Iron sword and one by one they fell but they were regenerating faster than I could slice. Then the voice appeared but this time it was different he sent a giant message in less than a second.

**Name: Dark Munchlings**

**Strengths: their number is what makes them strong. They can regenerate any damage.**

**Weakness: None**

**How to defeat them: You must focus on one alone in tell they disappear. **

What the..? James was confused by this message but then he saw how to defeat them. He then set his site on one of them slicing him to nothing.

Soon they were all gone but he gained a lot of damage. He then looked at the girl she was on her feet. She had white hair just below her shoulder sky blue eyes (had some help from sister here)dark wash skinny jeans, a tight white tank top with a black leather jacket throw over it(to be completely honest I would have said blue jeans with a white shirt) Thanks but I had them right where I wanted them she said.

Right I said with a sarcastic tone. Anyway what your name I ask. Danni, Danni Heart she said proudly. what a "heart" felt name I said.

She glared at me before asking me what my name was. James, James Edwin I said with a giant grin. Well are you new here because I've never seen your face in any of the villages she said. Well yeah I woke up east of here hey by the way do you have a voice in your head I asked. She gave me a confused look. Never mind anyway where the nearest village I asked. About two miles west and it getting dark so going there now not an option she said. Whys that I asked. Night when the monsters spawn she said. Monsters I asked confused. Never mind just follow me she said irritated. Fine I said.

Sometime later it soon got darker and I could have sworn I saw a giant spider and zombie. Ok this is my house she said. How longed did it take to make this I asked.

About a day she said. My jaw dropped A day I asked shocked. Yeah it's easy really I'll give you my Guide for noobs she said. I already have this I said showing her my book.

Whoa that one of the rare one only ten were made she said shocked. Yeah so anyway this will be your room for the night she said gesturing to the room

Alright goodnight James also you should take a look at that book she said walking to her room

Ok good night I said lying on the bed and opening the book.

**James Edwin I'm glad you decided to open me up **the book read**. **My eyes shot open at the words on the pages. H-hello I asked. Then the words on the page started to rearrange themselves.

**What wrong James you seem surprised about me talking why is that **the book asked.

Um book don't usually respond to the reader I said. The book started to rearrange the letter again.

**Well I'm a special book just ask me anything and I'll answer it** the book read. Well um tell me pretty much all the basic of this world I said.

**I'll do you one better I'll send the information into your dream while you sleep **the book read.All right good night book I said laying down.

**Good night Master James **the book read before I fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
